


Something About Scarlet and Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean plays Quidditch. Cas watches Dean play Quidditch and gets in trouble in lessons for not paying attention because he's daydreaming about Dean playing Quidditch. When Cas goes to one of Dean's games...things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Scarlet and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr long ago for "fem!dean/cas" and I, being me, turned it into harry potter crossover, however i accidentally wrote it as male destiel...oops. 
> 
> Based off of this: http://38.media.tumblr.com/fc18b9884e302c764a36020b2b7cf97f/tumblr_inline_nasm7dqiNX1rd5e77.jpg

And now the male version I wrote, in case anyone wants to read it that way:  
Castiel watched Dean Winchester swooping around on his Firebolt, hitting Quaffle’s away from the hoops, his teammates laughing at whatever jokes he was making. Gryffindor’s Quidditch practice was Castiel’s favorite form of entertainment. Watching Dean laugh and make jokes with the rest of the team, protecting the hoops like a professional, showing off his flying abilities with his scarlet Quidditch robes flying behind him.  
One of the Gryffindor Beaters, Benny, looked over at Castiel and then yelled something to the rest of the team. They all suddenly looked at him and he buried his face in his book, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks. Dean flew over, holding a Quaffle under one arm, and stopped in front of where Cas was sitting.  
“Hey, Hufflepuff, you aren’t supposed to be here.”  
“I-um-“  
“Hey, aren’t you Hufflepuff’s Seeker? Castiel Novak, right?”  
“Y-yes, I-I’m sorry, I’ll go-“  
“If it was up to me, I’d let you stay.”  
He grinned, winked, and then turned and flew away.  
Cas couldn’t stop smiling as he raced down the stairs of the tower.  
Five days after that, it was time for the big Gryfffindor-Slytherin match. If Gryffindor won, they’d be in the lead for the house cup, which everyone wanted. If it couldn’t be their own house, at least it wasn’t Slytherin. Castiel walked towards the Quidditch pitch, tying his yellow and black scarf around his neck quickly. All of a sudden, Dean raced by, pulling on one of his boots as he went. He looked back at Cas and then smiled.  
“Hi,” Dean said when Castiel caught up to him.  
“Hello, Dean.”  
Who’re you rooting for today?”  
“Gryffindor, obviously. I don’t think anyone roots for Slytherin.”  
“Come on, Cas! My little brother’s in Slytherin. Show some respect!”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t-“  
“I was just kidding. No respect for them today. But I’m glad you’re rooting for us.”  
“Of course. Not to rush you, but aren’t you going to be late?”  
“Probably. But I need my good luck kiss first.”  
“Your what?”  
“Good luck kiss, Cas. Never heard of it?”  
“I’ve heard of it, I just….didn’t know you were dating someone.”  
Dean laughed. “You don’t have to be dating someone to get a kiss from them.”  
“I’m aware. Who are you looking for?”  
“I already found him.”  
“Oh, you meant-“  
Cas gasped when Dean cut him off with a kiss.  
Dean started walking away, still facing Cas. “Congratulatory kisses also happen after someone wins, say, a Quidditch match. “  
He winked, turned around, and ran towards the Qudditch pitch again, leaving Cas absolutely dumbfounded.  
Gryffindors were crazy.


End file.
